The ARA
by Flavie
Summary: If you don't like Relena...this is for you!


This story is for all the people who don't like Relena. I know you are numerous. But be careful: if nobody loves her, she can become dangerous. Maybe...  
  
THE A.R.A  
  
Relena was opening her post.  
  
"Mmm… A special invitation for "the A.R.A Great Day." What's that? Oh, it is certainly a new association for Peace in all the Universe! It is tomorrow. Of course I'm going to go... because everybody knows that... I AM THE PEACE!"  
  
  
The day after, she woke up early: she needed time to make herself look beautiful. After three hours of exhausting work she was ready.  
  
She sat down in her beautiful car, careful not to crumple her beautiful dress (the blue one, which was her favorite because she danced with Heero in it) giving a beautiful smile to her beautiful driver.  
  
"Where are we going today, Queen Relena?  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"Oh! You do that to embarrass me of course! You know that I don't like when you call me like that. Just call me Relena!"  
  
She tapped the driver's head with affection.  
  
"Well, let's go! We are going to the A.R.A Great Day; even if I don't know what it is..."  
  
*************************  
"We've arrived!"  
  
She got out of the car and walked on the sumptuous red and long carpet which took her to a little chair. There was a lot of people, who fixed her with a strong gaze. She sat down on the unadorned chair, which itself was on a platform, in front of everybody.   
  
Nobody applauded.  
  
"How strange..."she thought.  
  
She looked around the place. How many people were here? One thousand? Two thousand? There was more than that, surely. Since the war was over, she passed her time by going to this sort of meeting.  
Near her, there was a man who had a microphone. And behind him, these three letters: A.R.A.  
And under those letters there was its meaning. Relena read it.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!NO, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE ! I...I...I can't believe that..."  
  
The man with the micro began to talk. He pointed Relena with his index finger. The poor girl was crying out, suffocating...  
  
"WELCOME EVERYBODY ! The A.R.A Great Day is open!  
  
Everybody applauded and shouted.  
  
"The Anti Relena Association thank so many of you for coming!!!"  
  
When Relena lowered her hands, her eyes were wet and red. She sniffed unelegantly. Everybody sniggered around her.  
  
And she saw them. All of them. The five were here in the first row, looking at her.  
Wufei fixed her with a glare of superiority, Quatre with pity. She could see disgust in Trowa's eyes.  
And Duo was too busy with holding back Heero.  
  
Heero. Heero, who seemed want to kill her!  
  
The shock was too much. Before she lost consciousness she could see, in a corner, a blond, long haired boy.  
  
*************************  
  
She woke up in the night. She immediately felt tears in her eyes; her lips began to tremble...  
  
"...Snniiifff."  
  
Tears were falling on her cheeks.  
  
"...Boooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuhoooooooooouh!!!  
  
She cried, and cried, and cried, more and more, she couldn't stop!  
  
But nobody came.  
  
"I'm sooo alooone! Nobody loooves me! And Heero...Heero...Heero hates me!!! I don't understand! I'm so nice! I'm Queen Relena, the nice Queen Relena! I love everybody! I'm the peace..."   
  
She cried all the night. When the sun rose, when the little birds sang on the trees the welcoming of a new day, she wasn't Relena any more. There was a new Relena.  
  
"I am going to have a terrible revenge!"   
  
*************************  
For two weeks nobody saw her. She had just disappeared. Her brother was worried. He went to the five pilots to tell them his anxiety. They spoke in the garden.  
  
"Don't worry," replied Duo. You saw it at the A.R.A Great Day; you were there. She was desperate: she's certainly crying in a secret place. In my opinion, she will come back too early: she" -Duo took on a shrill voice- "is The Queen of the Peace!!!"  
  
Zechs and the pilots laughed heartily.  
  
Suddenly, they were stopped by an unimaginable shout.  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeenge!!!"  
  
The six pilots had to back away; in front of them there was a Gundam. A shrill voice told them:  
  
"This is the Gundam called Reeeeeeveeeeenge! You're going to be punished for your offence!"  
  
Zechs held his head in his hand.  
  
"O my God! I feel so ashamed... Please, Relena, get out of this Gundam!"  
  
Duo grinned at the Gundam. "Is this that what you call a Gundam? This pink doll? Look at this!"  
  
Heero didn't believe his eyes. "No, it's impossible...I'm dreaming, surely!"  
  
Wufei replied, amused, "No. This is the true reality."  
  
"But...look! This pink Gundam has got...has got...A SKIRT!!!"  
  
"STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY! We are not here to criticize my new Gundam. And it is not pink; it is purple. And this skirt is wonderful!!! This is the Reeeeeeveenge!  
  
Trowa looked her, incredulous. "The...Revenge?!"  
  
"Hey! Stupid clown! It is the Reeeeeeveeeenge! Not the Revenge!"  
  
Quatre turned his head to his boyfriend, "It makes all the difference."  
  
"SHUT UP!!! Now, you're going to explain to me what is the A.R.A all about?! I was nice. I was peace. I was..."  
  
"You were and you are unbearable!!! I can't stand you with your "Heeerooo!" I HATE YOU,OK!!!" Heero turned back to return to the kitchen, leaving Relena speechless. Before he entered he looked her one last time.  
  
"Oh, one more thing. I forgot to tell you that I really hate your blue dress!"  
  
He entered the house without another word.  
  
The pink -sorry- purple Gundam fell to its knees.  
  
"My... my... my blue dress? (sniiiiiifff) Heero, how could you do that? To me! I'm soooooo unhappy!"  
  
Duo put his hand on Zechs' shoulder.  
  
"Listen! This is your sister, not mine. Take care of her. Good luck! It will be your worst mission!"  
  
Wufei continued, "She's not my sister either."  
  
Two voices near him: "And not ours!"  
  
The four pilots left Zechs, shaking his hand with encouraging smiles.  
  
"But... but where are you going?"  
  
The pink doll was talking. "Oh! I'm here! Look at me! Please, come back! Come back or I'm going to self destruct myself!!!"  
  
Zechs looked desperate.  
  
"Please Relena stop this show! Please... Oh, after all, go on if it is what you want!"  
  
He came back to the kitchen.  
  
*****************************  
BOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!  
  
The six pilots looked at the window. In the garden there was an enormous explosion. A flower explosion. Everywhere there was flowers. And there was a horrible scent of perfume.  
  
"It is not a dangerous self destruct system," said Quatre.  
  
Among flowers and gundamium pieces, an enormous purple skirt. And under it, Relena tried desperately to stand up.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Zechs.  
  
"It is so..." began Trowa.  
  
"So pathetic," continued Wufei.  
  
"And so stupid," finished Duo.  
  
Heero took a long breath. "As usual." 


End file.
